what do you do when you've lost it all?
by Unholy Prophet0060
Summary: 'What do you do when you have no one left to care for you? What then? What's left?" He asked her with emotion flooding his words. Tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her. Her optics glanced at him softly. "Jack, I'll never leave you, i promise you, i will always be here for you." Arcee called as she placed a servo on his shoulder. (Mother/son relationship between J/A)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, for those who have started reading my other fic TP Fall of earth, this has nothing to do with it. At all. The reason I'm writing this short story is because I'm hoping to improve my writing on fanfiction for future stories. The other reason why I'm deciding to write this is because in my time reading fics with Jack and Arcee, I've never seen a relationship between them like a Mother and son. I think I'm the first person to write something like this, if I am then I would be pleased. If I'm not then by all means let me know. This is most likely going to be a 2 chapter one shot but honestly i'm unsure on how far this will go, but if enough of you guys enjoy this then review and let me know. As always everybody knows that none of this is mine, all Hasbro's. Now, read and enjoy.**

Jack would never admit it, but he hated everything to do with school. Everything to do with it seemed to be all the things that Jack despised. The teachers were unhelpful with almost every subject and class. Periods would drag on for what felt like forever without end. Most of the students were irresponsible and careless. Always going to late night parties and getting in trouble with the police. Or, attending illegal street races after midnight. Jack would normally avoid them and try to set an example to the others and attempt to get them to think about their actions before doing something they would regret. The one thing he hated most in this forsaken High School was Vince. All he did was push him around and intimidate him with threats. He actually punched him a few times to show who was more dominant Though Jack didn't really care. He would stand up to Vince every time but would never be the one to cause a fight. He would only ever hit back if he was struck first. The only thing he cared about in this place was his two closest friends that he considered family. An energetic Asian teen girl a year younger then himself and An intelligent and bright minded boy around the age of 12. Miko and Raf. The Three of them were inseparable and did everything together. The 16 year old sat at his desk in the classroom by one of the windows, gazing out at the sun daydreaming. He smiled to himself when he turned his attention over to the two students sitting at the back of the class. He could see Miko fallen asleep on her desk with drool dripping out of the corner of her of her mouth. Most likely sleeping from pure boredom. Jack chuckled silently at her state. He saw Raf fully concentrated on the sheets of paper laid all over the place. He was constantly writing and taking notes. In a way Jack could say he was proud of young Raf. It warmed his heart when He would look up to him for safety and guidance. Jack slumped in his seat and sighed in relief when he looked at the time on the clock. "Just a few more minutes until school finishes. Thank god." He muttered to himself while rubbing his eyes. The teacher sat at his desk and lazily reading some of the finished test's handed in. Jacks included. Only reason why Raf was still finishing his, was because his was a higher level then everybody in the classroom.

During the last minutes of the period jack once again let his mind drift in thought. He Thought about his second family, The Bots. He always enjoyed being around them. They all made him feel safe and secure. Ratchet was always gruff and somewhat disliked by Jack at first, but over time he eventually grew to like the old Medbot. Ratchet himself finally overcame his distaste for humans and changed his opinion when spending time with the children at the base. There was Bumblebee, the guardian of Raf. The bond was almost instant between the two. The two of them are always out racing on the open streets and racing each other on video games on the T.V at the Base when the Scout was off duty. Jack always liked the cheerfulness the yellow Bot radiated when he was around, he always seemed to make the day brighter and more enjoyable. And then there's Bulkhead. Downright tough and considered to be a gentle giant by the others despite his rough nature with weapons and tools (mainly Ratchets). And then came Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. His leadership and determination would always lift the spirits of everybody and fill them with hope. Jack always admired the Prime and looked up to him with awe. And last but not least there was his own guardian, Arcee. The bond between them, like Raf and Bee, were both inseparable from each other. He had to admit, the relationship between them had started out rough at first. But over time they soon became closer than ever before. Overtime they both grew that close to each other, Jack felt like Arcee was mother Henning almost every time he did something questionable or dangerous in her opinion. He mentally groaned when she reminded him of his mother. He wondered why she's suddenly started becoming more over protective over him. It wasn't like he was doing anything dangerous at home, work, or school. Jack sighed once again to himself. He would have to talk to Arcee about this some time, about her change in attitude over the past few months. His thoughts were interrupted when the ringing of the School bell echoed through the classroom. Every student instantly rushed for the doors and sprinted for the exit. Jack slowly got up from his desk and grabbed his books and placed them inside his bag and placed it on his back. He saw Raf walk over to the teachers desk and handed his test over to the teacher. Miko grudgingly got up from her desk with a moan. She yawned loudly and finally stood up and got her things. "Fallen asleep in class again? That's the third time this week." Jack called out with a grin touching his lips. The Asian girl gave him an unamused look. "Yeah, well, it's boring." Miko muttered under her breath. Jack rolled his eyes at her excuse. He glanced over and saw Raf waiting for them at the door. "Come on, Rafs waiting for us." He urged her as he nudged her shoulder. It wasn't long before the three found themselves outside. the front doors of the school. What surprised them was only one of their Autobot guardians waiting for them in the car park out front. Surprisingly it was only Bulkhead. The three students glanced at each other confused. Miko shrugged her shoulders and ran to her bestfriend. Jack motioned for Raf to follow suit. "Hey Bulk!" Miko shouted out to her guardian with an excited expression as she jumped in the passenger seat. "Hello Bulkhead." Raf greeted as he sat behind the teenage girl. Jack waved at the green colored truck but made no movement to follow. "Where are Arcee and Bee?" Jack asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Eh, both on recon for Optimus in search of energon mines that haven't been touched by Cons. I've got the day off so I'm on call if they need any help." Bulkhead answered. The 16 year old nodded at the answer from the Autobot. Miko then raised an eyebrow at Jack who remained standing on the sidewalk. "You gonna get in Jack?" She asked him. Jack closed the door and moved away from Bulkhead. "Nah, I'm going to walk to the hospital to see how Mom's doing. I'll catch you guys later." He told them as he waved goodbye. The others waved back as Bulkhead drove down from the school to the direction of the Autobot base. Jack watched them go until he could no longer see them. He shoved his hand in the pockets of his jeans and started to make his way towards the hospital where his mother worked as a nurse. As he continued to make his way to the Hospital, he couldn't help but feel a nagging in his stomach. He could quite place what it was that was bothering him but as he continued down the footpath it became more noticeable to him as he continued on. Jack tied to simply push the feeling away. He frowned at this. It felt like something bad was happening. The sounds of sirens caught his attention when he glanced at the source of the noise. He was slightly startled to see multiple vehicles of fire trucks and other ambulances rushing past jack as he regained his thoughts. "Why are there so many?" He thought to himself. If there was a fire, it wouldn't talk that many of them to contain a regular house fire. "And why so many ambulances? These aren't ones from Jasper. He frowned to himself once more as the same feeling in his chest returned, filling him with concern. He glanced at the street he saw the multiple vehicles drove down. His blood ran cold when he realized it was the same root towards the Hospital. Something was wrong at the Hospital. With out a second thought, Jack started sprinting to his mothers workplace, not stopping for anything. "No no no no no! This can't be happening!" He shouted to himself. Constantly repeating the worst had happened in his mind. After 15 minutes of non stop running, he came to a stop at what he saw. Police cars dotted around the place trying to keep order, ambulances all stationed around the outside of the building with medical tents to treat wounded. Fire trucks surrounded the Hospital as firefighters geared up. What he saw caused his heart to stop briefly at the sight. The three story high Hospital, was in flames. Fire spitting out of the windows and black smoke darkening the sky. His eyes widened in horror at what he had seen before him. "No no no no no NO!" He screamed in panic. without thinking he sprinted towards the burning complex, shoving people over as he ran to the entrance. A police officer reached over and grabbed him by the wrist. "What are you doing! it's to dangerous to go in there, you'll get yourself killed!" The older male shouted out at the struggling teen. "Let me go! I need to save my mother!" Jack screamed out as he punched the officer in the jaw, causing the older male to lose his grip on the child. Jack pulled himself free and ran into the entrance of the burning building. As Jack ran past the main hallway he had to duck under a massive collapsed beam that fell from the top of the first floor. Most of the rooms on the bottom floor had already blazed into massive infernos, spreading out into the hallways and walls. Jack quickly turned to the left and avoided falling burning pieces of debray from the floor of the second level. Jack spotted a staircase the was mostly intact. As the boy moved up the steps he lost his footing on a fleshly object spread out halfway up the staircase. Due to the smoke clouding his sight, he could just make out the shape of a burnt corpse, laying lifelessly across the steps. Mouth open in an agonizing pained scream that stayed on the bodies face even during death. Jack screaming in shock at the sight of the dead body and scrambled up the steps to get away from the mutilated figure. As Jack hurried passed the fires spreading around him he constantly yelled and shouted for his mother, hoping she was still alive. "Mom! Mom! Mom where are you!" Jack cried. hoping for an answer. He continued shouting as he ran down one of the narrow corridors where his mother worked during her day shifts. He entered one of the rooms and searched for his mother desperately. What he saw instead was enough to make him empty his stomach. All through the room were the bodys of both staff and patients that were burned to death only leaving their chard remains and blackened flesh. Jack was about to move away and continue his search until he heard a whisper call out to him. "J...ja...Jack..." It called. Jack quickly stopped in his tracks and tried to identify the voice. He glanced around multiple times but could see enough because of the smoke. "Jack..." It called again. Though this time it sounded much weaker then before. He gazed towards the corner of the room and saw what was left of the person that loved him most in the world, his mother. Jack ran over and knelt down beside her. Jack Felt tears fall from his eyes as he finally saw the injuries she had sustained from the fire. Her skin was burnt back to the flesh her clothes had all melted to what was left of her skin. Her once jet black hair was gone, only her scalp remained as her face was bearly recognizable. "Mom?" Jack choked as he cried. He felt a hand touch his cheek softly. "I'm here Jack, Mom's here." June whispered, her voice weak. Jack gripped her arm tightly. "I came to get you out of here Mom. Lets go." Called Jack as he bent down to pick her up. Only for June to stop him. "No, Jack. I'm not leaving here, I'm too weak." She told him. though Jack refused to give up on her so easy. "Like hell! I'm not going to leave you here!" He shouted in despair. His body began to shake and shiver with emotion. June smiled weakly at her son. "Jack, my strong, brave son, I will always be proud of you. Promise me that you will look after yourself when I'm gone?" She pleaded. Her voice growing more quiet due to her blood loss. Jack Faced her with wide eyes. Begging her to stay with him. June Gripped her son with the last of her strength. "Promise me, Jack." The teen looked into her eyes with defeat. "I..i...i promise." He stuttered. June nodded very slowly. "Good. Remember that I always love you my baby boy, remember." As her last words were spoken, her eyes closed for the last time and her body fell limp in her sons arms. Jack lay on his knees and sobbed into his mothers chest and yelled in sorrow. He slowly glanced around the room and saw the flames growing and reach the area where he and his mother lay. Jack placed a kiss on his mothers head and stood to his feet. He turned and ran out of the burning Hospital to the exit on the bottom floor leaving behind the only person that really cared about him most in life, June Darby.

 **I don't know about you, but this felt a little rushed if you ask me. But yes, to answer your question Arcee is coming in on chapter two. Maybe Optimus as well. So, tell me what you all think in the reviews and let me know how well you liked, or disliked it. UnholyProphet, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello boys and girls, the Prophet is back! I'm sorry that you all have been waiting on me to update, but I have been attending to some family matters as of late. My mother needed to have surgery on her brain and was put under the knife a few days ago, everyone in my family has been around hoping for the best. Lucky for us, she should be on the road to recovery. Now when I think about it, it's a little creepy because this two shot story is based about Jack losing his own mother in a hospital, and that concerns me. I find it a little strange how similar both fates are, believe me, I wrote this weeks before I knew she was to undergo surgery but still, I find it a little weird. Anyways moving on, here is the next part of the fic and I lied, I got one more chapter after this so, enjoy._**

part 2.

Nine hours. Nine long, painfully long hours spent doing recon in old, dark, musty abandoned energon mines that were "supposed" to be untouched by Decepticon forces. Arcee couldn't have been more wrong when she came across the first mine in the swamps of Florida. Over nine hours of fighting drones and pushing her way through the bogs to the next mine locations were causing the blue femme's energon to boil in frustration. Because she was the most nimble and agile of the Bots, Optimus had given the task to her for the mission, much to her dismay. Arcee may love the Prime more then anything but when it came to duty calls, he could be the biggest pain in the aft with situations like...well, this. After finally finishing another unsuccessful energon run, she finished of the remaining drones and huffed to herself. "When I get back, I swear Optimus I'm going to dismantle you piece, by piece during your stasis." The angered fembot muttered to herself while moving out of the swamps onto more stable grounds. She spotted a large Boulder big enough to hold her weight in a clearing away from the trees and boggy waters. She moved towards it and sat down, releasing a grateful sigh in the process. All her joints ached and strained from the none stop moving from place to place without stopping for a rest. Her blue optics glanced down at the dirt, mud and other things covering her leg armor. the blue and pink shaded plates were stained brown and dirty gray. Arcee grimaced at the sight of the state she was in. "I'll need Jack to give me a wash when I get back. maybe three." Arcee then closed her optics in thought, wondering what her charge was doing at the moment. She checked the time and noticed Jack and the other children would have finished school hours ago by now. Her optics shot open at the thought of Jack having to walk home alone with no one protecting him. She felt her spark pulse faster and had to calm herself, knowing she was overreacting. "It's just school Arcee, cool off, jack can look after himself." She mouthed to herself while balling her servos tightly. Arcee would never admit it, but she felt closer to the young human more than anything. She was trying to decide what that relationship was that the two had between each other. It was definitely beyond that of just partner and friendship, that was for sure. In a way it was similar to the way her and Optimus's was, the love between each other, just a different kind of love. It confused the femme when she was unable to predict what type of love she had for the young human. At this she frowned, annoyed at the difficulty of deciding the relationship her and Jackson had. She was reminded of the time when they were first acquainted, how hard it was for the both of them to tolerate the other. But, as time went by, they both opened up and shared their problems and supported one another wholeheartedly. Arcee found it difficult to notice but her attitude and protectiveness of Jack skyrocketed after the second encounter of that spider b**** femme. She was then going so far that she even made sure jack brushed his teeth before school and forced him to have showers every morning and late afternoon. It would annoy her to no limits when he would mutter under his breath and curse when she would tell him to do his homework before his mother June returned home from work. Hell, if need be she would transform into her alt mode and watch him write it out when she asked him to do it in the garage. The usual response would be a sarcastic "Yes mother." or others like "yea, sure thing."

Arcee would scoff when she heard the sarcastic response when he called her mother, but it warmed her spark when he'd call her that, even if he didn't mean it. She snapped her self out of her small trance and checked the time. 5:23 Pm. "Time to get back home." Arcee whispered. She activated her Com link with Outpost Omega 1. "Arcee to base, completed recon and search of energon mines, requesting a ground bridge, over." She radioed. For the first 10 seconds no one responded, The femme raised an optic lense in confusion and was going to repeat herself. Before her was able to the green and blue vortex like gateway appeared just out of the tree lines beside the clearing. "Huh, that's odd, no response from Ratchet for once." She said while shrugging to herself. The femme strouded forward and through the energon portal as it closed behind her.

As she walked into the base, she found it surprisingly empty. Not even the children were present. "Hello? Where is everybody?" She called out, confusion coming over her faceplate. "Arcee." A deep musky voice called behind her. She yelped as she was caught off guard. She turned and came face to face with the towering red and blue mech, the leader of the Autobots, the last prime, also, her loving sparkmate, Optimus Prime. "Optimus you scared me, don't do that again." She said while releasing a sigh. Optimus remained silent, and faced her with soft grim optics and a straight face. His sparmate realized this and her frame became tensed while her processor became concerned. "What's wrong? Where is everyone?" She asked. The prime sighed and faced her with emotion. "Young Raf and Miko were taken home because of a situation. Ratchet and the others have already left to see what they can do to help as much as possible." The Prime spoke. The way he said each word was strained and forced, this caused Arcee to worry. "What situation? Has Megatron managed to do something?" She was nearly yelling now. "No. But Just as devastating if not more so. That is why I remain here to inform you myself." He replied as his optics looking into his sparkmates. "I don't understand Optimus, what are you trying to say?" Fear seeping into her voice as her digits closed around her servos and tensed. The Prime was silent at first, contemplating on how to reply to her. He them raised his arms and placed both of them apon her shoulder and gripped them softly to try and calm her for what he was about to say next. "One hour ago, there was a 911 call for a fire in Jasper. We would normally leave this for the human fire service's to deal with but we were not aware of the building that caught a flame. That very building, was Jaspers hospital." Arcees optics shot open wide with worry. "But June was working there today!" She shouted, her body shaking with worry for her partners mother. Optimus's grip on her tightened holding her still. "Arcee we must remain calm, I need you to be calm, for what you hear next will be hard." He spoke with authority. Arcee managed to stop her shaking, but her emotions were raging in side of her. Once the prime was sure that he had her full attention he finally told her what she would need her to hear. "When the children finished school, Young Jackson was not among the other two. Instead he was making his way down to the hospital to visit June. Over half an hour ago Ratchet informed me that he ran into the building to find his mother when it was a blaze, We have not heard from him since." Optimus's spark felt the emotions of his beloved Arcee loss control after the news she heard. arcee's frame shook with despair and many, many other emotions exploding inside her. She grabbed the Primes chassis in desperation. Please, we got to bridge to the hospital! Jack and June are in danger! She demanded. The prime shook his helm in denial. "We cannot, we must remain in disguise at all times. Using the bridge would place us In a public area if we activated it." Replied the mech, sorrow washing over him from seeing his sparkmate like this. He stepped back when she lashed out in rage. "I Don't care! Jack and June are all that matters!" She then ran to the controls and quickly slammed in the coordinates to the location of the hospital. The same green and blue shaded vortex opened and Arcee ran towards it. The Prime advanced on her but didn't stop her from entering, knowing that this had to be done, even if it exposed them to the public of the world. She soon disappeared through the portal as it began to close after her exit. The Prime also made the split second decision to follow after her to save her human charge. In all his time in the company of young Jackson, he had also grown to have a bond with the boy, much like Arcee though in a different way. He made an oath to protect the children under his care and he intended to keep it. Just as the portal closed the Prime jumped through, committed to helping his sparkmate anyway he could in saving Jackson. If Fowler got angry with him, so be it, right now he really couldn't care less.

 _ **Well there you go! Next chapter will be up soon. The next is going to be the last for sure. Next chapter will be based in Jack POV and during the events straight after he said his last goodbye to June. please review and tell me what you all think and I hope there wasn't too many spelling errors, I have a habit of not spell checking my stuff. Anyway, Unholy Prophet, OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, gotta say it has been a real bitch trying to find the time to get back in the game for writing, but it was worth it in the end. I must say that it has been a joy to write this small fic for you guys. Thanks for those how have reviewed so far, you are the best! But, we have reached the end of the road. This is the last chapter, so I hope that it goes well for all of you who have read this far. Goodbye people, Unholy Prophet, out for the last time on this fiction!_**

Despite it being mid-way into the afternoon, the light in the day soon became dark and shadowed. Grey clouds hovered in the sky and blocked out any remnants of the desert sun, thus the town of Jasper was cloaked in darkness. However, the light of the burning complex light up a large portion of the Area where the Jasper Hospital once remained. The inferno blazed in the early night sky, Red and orange shining the ground and sky in bizarre colors. Black smoke followed suit as it leaked constantly from the burning structure like a bleeding wound. Ash soon fell from the sky while the smoke darkened what little light was left. Multiple members of the police and fire department did everything they could to get everybody out of the Hospital, but it was no use. The flames were spreading too quickly to mount a rescue. All they could to was to fight of the flames from spreading any further and to attend to the survivors they did get out alive. Medics and doctors set up medical tents to tend to the wounded that were in too much of a critical condition to last the trip to the nearest hospital.

During all of these events however, The rescuers now had a different task then combating the flames, They had to rescue a young teen that disappeared into the building less then an hour ago. They All had a task that required as much man power as possible in order to have a chance at getting past the ruined entrance. The main entrance collapsed shortly after the boy ran inside, unknowingly trapping himself inside. Huge flames and debris blocked the rescuers from moving in while they fought and struggled to combat the inferno in front of them. Their efforts have proven fruitless in their attempts. Men shouted and barked orders while the wounded moaned and cried in the medical tents. Doctors from other hospitals struggled to aid all of the wounded that had been brought out while the police attempted to access the situation as well as holding the peace between everybody there.

During the chaotic event, Three vehicles pulled into the crowded car park. The one leading them was an ambulance while the other two were questionable in design, not fitted for search and rescue. One was an off-road type truck made for the outdoors with a green color scheme. The last vehicle was a yellow v8 sports car. A camaro Chevrolet would be the designation of the car. All three vehicles pulled to a stop near the fire engines and tents that were set up on the grass beside the car park. Police cars littered the area, lights flashing their signature red and blue.

Almost simultaneously, three figures opened the doors of each car and stepped out. All nodding to each other before closing their doors and meeting up. The male that drove the Ambulance led the group closer to the burning hospital. The leading male took a moment to think before he turned and faced the other two.

"Remember what Optimus said. We can't expose ourselves to the humans unless it's a decepticon threat. Help everyone as much as you can, but Jack and June are the main priority. Do you understand?" The male ordered, words spoken from a figure with ages worth of experience and authority.

The other two both nodded in understanding. "You got it Ratchet. C'mon Bee, we gotta move." A muscular figure motioned, running down to help the figures by the entrance. The one named Bee, ran in the direction of the police, to help keep the peace among the mass's. The aged male called Ratchet made his way to the Medical tents to tend to the wounded and help the doctors and medics that were overworked. While he moved towards his destination, he released a tired sigh. 'If something happened to Young Jackson, I don't know how Arcee is going to cope. We can only hope Optimus can calm her should the worst happen.' He whispered. He stopped at the entrance of the first tent. With determined steps, Ratchet moved inside. "Time to go to work." He mouthed to himself with a merciful look at the wounds on the patients.

(Scene Change: Inside the hospital.)

He felt numb. He felt empty inside. He felt...nothing. How could he? Everything he cared most in his life was lost in a matter of minutes, and for what? He lost the only person in this world that that understood him. Loved him for who he was. The one and only being in this universe perished before his very eyes. And he couldn't do anything to save her. June Darby, his friend, companion, his Mother, left him to fend for himself as her spirit passed on from the world of the living. Jackson's mind was in turmoil as he battled in his mind to not simply break down and lose his humanity then and there.

The only thing keeping him from doing so was the promise his Mother made him take before she...died. Jack felt bile in his throat threatening to erupt at the truth of the thought. June Darby, is no more. Gone. No longer alive to be beside Jack when he needed her most.

Jack lost focus and stumbled through a doorway that led into the main corridor that he used earlier. He gripped the door handle and swung the door open only to be meet with an intense blast of fire. The teen gasped and fell backwards from the burst of flames. Dazed from the blast, Jack coufed from the rise in smoke. He winched when he noticed the flesh on his left shoulder was burnt black, the remains of his shirt sticking to the skin as portions of blood leaked out of the wound. Fighting back fresh tears of both emotional, and physical agony, he rolled to the side and slowly managed to rise to his feet.

He gripped the fresh wound tightly and applied pressure to the injury. Whimpered to himself in sorrow, emotions still raging a mental war in his head. He glanced around and noticed the flames had reached the room he was in. He desperately studied the area to look for another exit or escape. He found what he was looking for. There was a hole in the floor beside an old ruined desk near the corner of the room. Without even realizing it, he already darted across and peered inside the gaping hole in front of him. What he saw dimmed his hopes of getting out alive.

The hole lead straight down to the ground floor. At the bottom held the debris and remains of the floor that once belonged to the ground of the second floor. Parts of metal and burning wood covered the grounds while the walls were darkened with black smoke as the inferno continued to spread and devour what little of the hospital that remained untouched by the hellish blaze.

The teen began to doubt his decision to escape through the hole in front of him. He looked around the area. Smoke had already started to blacken the air and his vision. He was finding it harder to breathe. The flames from the doorway had already reached the walls and roof of the room, growing ever so closer to the young boy.

"I can't do this, I..i..i can't." Sobbed the teen, Lowering his head in self pity. Balling both hands into fists. He closed his eyes tightly and sniffed.

"Would you go so far only to stop here?" A voice echoed? Jack Opened his eyes confused. What he saw made him freeze.

"M..mm..Mom?" He whispered in shock.

Sitting beside the teen was a female figure, dressed in her regular nurses attire as she smiled lovingly at him. She nodded and placed a soft hand on her sons face, cupping it gently. Her eyes soft with compassion and care.

"No, I'm just your memory of her." She said a saddened expression. Jack felt the held up tears threatening to burst. "What? No, You have to be real!" He shouted.

The image of June shook her head. "Jack, You saw me pass on, I'm no longer alive. As much as it hurts Jack, You need to accept that. You must or you will not leave this place." She spoke softly, wiping away a single teardrop sliding down the teens cheek.

Jack shook his head furiously in denial. "I Don't care! You're the only thing I have left! Dad's dead and so are you. Why can't I be with you again?" He stuttered.

June looked at him seriously. "And what of the ones that care about you? What about Arcee?"

Jack tensed up at the name of his close friend. And spoke with a croaking voice. "She'll be fine without me, she'll move on." June then reached over and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Would you be so cruel to do that to her? She has suffered losing enough people close to her, losing you would break her, Jack. Arcee needs you." The mother said while looking into his eyes.

Jack sighed softly and sniffed again before speaking. "Please, don't go, don't leave me again." The image of June returned a sorrowful smile as she moved back slowly. "You need to get out of here, Jack, Please, You made me a promise." As She said those words, her figure began to fade from existence. As this happened, Time itself seem to go back to reality as the fires resumed their hunger for destruction as they crept up towards the boy. Jack Mouthed a goodbye to his Mother for the last time as he was brought back to reality. He looked around once more and decided that it was impossible for him to escape from anywhere else. His only option was to use the hole. Holding his wounded arm, He jumped down as the top of the roof of the second floor collapsed as the support beams on the second floor gave way.

Time seemed to slow down as Jack fell closer to the ground. He braced himself for the impact. He hit the ground hard and released a scream of pain in the process. Jack cried out as he rolled over and felt agony streaming from his lower right leg. He had to drag himself out of the pile of debris as it was too painful to stand. Once he dragged himself far enough her rolled to his side and gasped at sight. Embedded in his thigh was a large shard of burnt metal, halfway buried deep in the muscles. It looked like a broken part of support rail, burnt black from the flames. Blood began to leak out and a small puddle started to grow around the damaged thigh. Crying out in horror, he went to pull the shard out, only to regret it straight after as waves of unbearable hurt caused him to leave it. He noticed that the smoke had darkened the whole inside of the hospital, leaving hardly any oxygen left to breathe. Jack Had no choice but to drag himself with one arm as his other was too damaged to move.

With much effort, he slowly began to drag himself painfully slow to the main exit of the building. He released tears of agony from his wounds. He looked back and noticed a trail of blood across the floor leading up from his leg as it continued to bleed. As he moved closer and closer the building continued to fall apart as the flames were now burning everything else around him. His vision began to fade due to the lack of breathable air. He Saw the reached the main reception and caught sight of the main doors. Jacks vision blurred as he reach out his arm in one last attempt to drag himself further. He lost his strength as his arm fell to the ground, defeated. As the last of His Strength faded, His eyes began to close.

He hardly felt his body being lifted by a large male. He felt an arm under his legs and armpits as he was lifted off the ground. Due to Jack blurred vision, he couldn't Identify the figure, only saw a glimpse of green on his shirt.

"Stay with me Jack, I'm we're gonna get you to safety. Bee! Help me, I've found him!" That was the last thing Jack heard before he fell unconscious.

(Scene Change: With Arcee)

The ground bridge shimmered and closed behind Arcee As she made a determined sprint towards the Hospital, Unaware of the Prime behind her. "Sweetspark stop, You will not be helping Jackson if you do not have a clear head. We must move with caution should someone become injured or worse." The Prime spoke calmly to his Sparkmate. Arcee stopped and quickly faced him with wide optics. A look of disbelief. "Optimus the only one that is getting hurt is Jack. Please, we gotta hurry." She spoke with desperation, her body shaking with emotions. Optimus could sense her distress through the bond and moved over to her and gripped her arms.

"My love, Please calm yourself. I Know Young Jackson means everything to you, I myself have grown fond of the boy. I see the look in your optics when you look at him. You see him as your own sparkling. But we cannot show ourselves to the humans. It was already a high risk when we bridged so close to the public. If we are seen they will most likely panic and quiet possibly blame us for what happened to the hospital. I will inform Ratchet that we have arrived."

The Wise Autobot said hoping to get the femme to understand the situation. Arcee slumped her shoulders in defeat and sighed. "Okay, I understand Orion. But I need to see him, I cant lose anybody else. Se said with determination. The red and blue mech nodded and softly pressed his lips against hers in a light kiss. "I Know. Move close to the hospital and use your holoform to enter the area. I will be with you shortly after you find Jackson."

Arcee nodded. "Thank you Optimus." She whispered before she transformers and drove off as fast as she could.

(Scene change: With Arcee)

She found him. After looking for an hour she found Jackson. She waited three steps away from the tent that help the young boy. At first when Ratchet told her the news that Jack was alive and safe, She was relieved and nearly cried tears of joy. But then she still noticed the medics grim gaze while he faced her. The news of Junes death hit her harder then anything she ever felt before. In all her time on earth, June was one of the strongest willed beings she'd ever meet. It just didn't seem possible that she was gone.

And here she was now, conversing with Ratchet as he informed her of the situation. "we just about lost Jackson as well. The wound on his leg and shoulder were extensive. He nearly bleed to death and he was on the verge of dying from the lack of breathable air. If it weren't for Bumblebee and Bulkhead, I'm afraid that jack would not be with us now."

Spoke the med bot with a lowered tone. Filled with pity.

Arcee's frame physically shook as she held her emotions at bay. Jack was hurt. Both emotionally and physically. He would need her to be strong for him to be able to cope with losing his mother. Her voice croaked When she spoke up. "Ratchet, Can I see him? Please?" She said, her tone pleading the older bot.

He looked hesitant at first but sighed softly. "You can. But be careful Arcee. With what he's been through, I doubt he'd want to talk to anyone." He warned as he stepped aside to let her in.

She thanked him and took a breath before she entered the tent. What she saw made her spark ache. Lying on a hospital bed was the boy she cared about so much. It hurt her to see him like this. Just about from head to toe he was wrapped in bandages and was attached to medical equipment. The look in his eyes was what scared her most. They were empty. It was a look she was all too familiar with during the war. Normally if you had that look in your eyes/optics it meant that you had nothing to keep going. Nothing left to live for.

Jacks hair was crusted from dried blood and dirty from the smoke and ash. Sections were signed from the flames. There were cuts all over his face, some big, some small.

Arcee was almost too afraid to approach the boy out of fear of him not being the same child she cared so much for. "Jack? It's me Arcee." She called softly. The boy remained still, retaining his silence. Arcees worry grew as she moved closer to him. "Partner?" She tried again, voice above a whisper.

She tried to place her hand on his hand to try get him to talk to her. She gasped in surprise when his undamaged hand shot and grabbed her wrist tightly. Grip so hard that it started to hurt her.

"When you lose someone, what do you feel?" The teen asked coldly without looking up.

Arcee was frightened by his cold personality. "What?" She croaked out.

The teen carried on like it didn't matter. "Oh, I know. You were mad, pissed even. I understand because someone stole them away from you, but at least you could have a reason to direct all your pain and suffering on them. But you know what I feel? Nothing! What do you do when you have no one left to care for you? What then? What's left?" He looked up at Arcee for the first time and she was shocked to see him crying uncontrollably, whole body racking as he sobbed. Arcee threw caution to the wind and threw her arms around the boy and held him tightly. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair as she hummed an old song her older sister used to sing her when she was younger. When she finished the song she whispered gently. "Jack, I'll never leave you. I promise i'll always be here for you, no matter what."

 _ **BOOM! DONE! That was by far the longest chapter I have EVER done in my life. Please for life of god review this story because this was fucking hard to do. But Anyway, thanks for reading everybody, give yourself a pat on the back. Unholy Prophet, signing out.**_


End file.
